


The Lucky Ones

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Foster Care, Healing, Kid Fic, Lullabies, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barry, what are you doing?” Wells’s voice came over the comms, “Take it out!”</p><p>“Just..hold on a minute,” he moved forwards cautiously, prepared to hit the source with a burst of speed at any given moment. The metahuman was tiny, wrapped in what looked like a raggedy old coat and when it finally looked up, still crying, Barry froze.</p><p>Wells was saying his name again, “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>“A kid,” he managed to say, “Guys, she’s just a little kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind on Season 2, but I feel like this isn't going to be canon with a lot of Season 2, so whatever forever.

It was better like this, Iris thought. So much better. Yeah, it felt a little weird at first, and the idea of actually telling people was mildly terrifying _(this is my boyfriend, Barry, and his girlfriend Caitlin, who also happens to be my girlfriend)_ but who needed monogamy anyway? They did just fine. They’d even figured out how to do the whole cuddling thing with three people. Dad loved Barry, he liked Caitlin, so there was no real reason he’d be upset when she told him. _If_ she told him.

_Oh God, of course you’re going to have to tell him. We’ve been talking about having a family for fucks sake._

Iris was pretty sure she was the only one of them who was awake until Barry’s phone started going off and Caitlin mumbled for him to wake up.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“I don’t know,” her voice was muffled against the pillow, “Tell whoever it is to go away.”

 

“That’s kinda unprofessional, Doctor Snow,” he checked the I.D and answered it, “Wells, I hope you know that it’s three in the morning.”

 

“I’m well aware, but I figured you’d want to know about a metahuman rampaging all throughout downtown.”

 

Barry groaned, “Fantastic. Okay, I’ll get down there. Cait, Iris, you should get to the labs.”

 

Wells paused, “You’re with Snow and West?”

 

Barry internally kicked himself, “Well…yeah.”

 

“At this hour.”

 

“We were watching a movie,” he said hurriedly, “Lost track of time.” 

 

“I see,” Barry could practically see him raising an eyebrow, “Well, get down here as fast as you can.” 

Caitlin stopped buttoning her shirt up to turn and say, “You know Barry, I don’t think he’d react that badly if we told him-oh, never mind.”

 

He was already gone.

 

 

So apparently this metahuman controlled electricity. And he (or she) wasn’t very good at it either. 

“That metahuman is like the core for all this power, and the residual bolts of lightning are coming out of it,” Cisco said, studying the footage, “If you can get to that core, you can stop whatever it’s doing.”

 

Barry pulled a few people out of the way as he narrowly dodged another blast, “Yeah, this thing is not making it easy for me.”

 

“It’s erratic. I’m not seeing a direct pattern, it’s just out of control. All you have to do is avoid getting hit, it’s not going to try and directly attack you…I mean, I don’t think it is.”

 

Barry glanced towards the middle of the street where the source of all the power seemed to be coming from. There was a figure huddled down, hard to see, but definitely sending the shocks out, “Okay, I’ve got it. Let me just-”

 

He stopped short. Whatever it was-that thing that was sending sparks of electricity was _crying._ High pitched, whimpering crying. 

 

“Barry, what are you doing?” Wells’s voice came over the comms, “Take it out!”

 

“Just..hold on a minute,” he moved forwards cautiously, prepared to hit the source with a burst of speed at any given moment. The metahuman was tiny, wrapped in what looked like a raggedy old coat and when it finally looked up, still crying, Barry froze.

Wells was saying his name again, “What the hell is going on?”

 

“A kid,” he managed to say, “Guys, she’s just a little kid.”

 

The girl didn’t look any older than five and her face was covered with bruises and cuts. She backed away as Barry came closer, but her hands did seem to stop with the electricity, reducing it only to a few sparks out of her palms.

 

“Hey,” Barry said in what he hoped was a friendly, comforting tone, “You’re okay. Everything’s going to be alright, I promise. What’s your name?”

 

No answer. She practically crawled backward, eyes roaming everywhere before a horrible shriek came out of her mouth and she threw herself on the ground. Against his better judgment, Barry grabbed her arm, “Hey! It’s okay. Just calm down, I’m going to help you. Where are your parents?”

 

Still, nothing. He tried again, “You sure you can’t tell me your name? Are you from around here?”

 

The girl still didn’t respond. Her body quivered madly and she started whimpering. The sounds of police sirens were coming closer and any second now-

 

“Barry, get her out of there,” Wells said, “Get her to the labs.”  


“I-I can’t just take her.”

 

“It’s that, or the cops will, and the next thing you know you’ll have guys like Eiling running experiments. Your call.” 

 

Barry glanced over his shoulder. They had about two seconds.

 

He picked up the kid and ran. 

 

 

 

 

No name. No records. Nothing. 

 

The kid hadn’t said a word. 

 

“She could be shy,” Iris suggested, “Or you know, just scared because of everything that happened. Have you even heard of any kids being affected by the particle accelerator? What would she have needed to be doing in order to control electricity?”

 

“I have no idea,” Caitlin rubbed her forehead, “I’ve never heard of kids being affected by it, but it’s certainly possible. We had adults who were, there’s no reason children couldn’t have been. Barry, what was she doing?”

 

“She just looked…scared. That was it. I don’t think she was trying to hurt anyone,” he glanced over into the room where the girl was being tested, “She’s so young.”

 

“Not as young as you might think. I know she looks really little, but I’m estimating her at about eight.”

 

“She must be starved, then.”

 

“She’s definitely been beat up pretty badly. Cuts and bruises all over her body, scars, and she hasn’t eaten in awhile. It’s a good thing you got her out of there before anyone saw her face. The last thing she needs is to become a military experiment. Iris, do we know anything yet?”

 

She shook her head, “Dad’s running a search through the National Missing Children’s database, but he hasn’t found anything that matches yet. Millions of kids go missing every year anyways, and it’s going to be harder if she can’t tell us anything.”

 

Wells spoke up, “We can’t just leave her with social services. If something goes wrong, the military will be all over it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Well we can’t just leave her here either, who’s going to take care of her? You?”

 

“I wasn’t suggesting that, Dr. Snow,” he sighed, “But this does leave us in an awkward position.”

 

“Bad news,” Joe said as he walked in, “I ran Janie Doe’s photograph through facial recognition and nothing came up. I don’t believe she was never reported as missing.”

 

“What about DNA?”

 

“Dead end.”

 

“Maybe she’s from Earth-2.”

 

“Well we can’t exactly just walk back through a dimensional breach and poke around to see if she is,” Iris frowned, “What are we going to do about her?”

 

Joe sighed, “Technically, I’d need to hand her over CPS. But I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now. Especially since we don’t know if she is from Earth 2 and has some kind of counterpart here. Honestly, we’d need to give it some more thought.”

 

Wells threw him a look, “I’d start giving it some thought now.”  


“I can’t in good conscience just leave her here with you.”

 

“What are you suggesting then? You said yourself, we can’t give her to CPS…”

 

Barry started to tune out the arguing and opened the door to the room where Cisco was watching the girl-well, Janie Doe was better than just calling her “the girl”. Now that he could see her more clearly, he could tell that she was wearing a filthy oversized t-shirt that fit her like a dress, sneakers that were coming apart, and nothing else. She seemed to have calmed down considerably and was looking around the lab with some interest.

 

“She’s gonna be okay,” Cisco said, “I think she’s scared more than anything else,” he grimaced, “She also tried to pull my hair.”

 

Barry laughed, “I like her already.”

 

“Shut up,” he rolled his eyes, “Do they know anything yet?”

 

He shook his head, “No, nothing. Still looking, though.”

 

“Are they going to have her go to foster care?”

 

“We can’t. What if she loses control again? You can’t just stick her with a human family.”

 

“Oh, right,” he frowned, “I mean, she seems pretty harmless. She’s quiet,” he smiled at the kid, “Feel like talking yet? Saying anything? Really, it can be anything.”

 

The girl cocked her head at him and slid off the table. Her legs were so skinny that she seemed to shake when she walked. She grabbed Barry’s hand in what was probably the tightest grip she could give and rocked back on her heels.

 

“She seems comfortable around you,” Iris observed, surprising them both, “Maybe you should try and talk to her.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“I just figured you know what’s it’s like to be a scared little kid with strange things happening to you.”

 

He couldn’t exactly argue with that. Iris gave the girl a sympathetic look, “Why don’t you try and I’m going to go see if I can figure out a way to get her cleaned up. Caitlin’s going to keep checking her vitals.”

 

Barry nodded and sat next to the girl. She didn’t meet his eyes, but she did reach out to touch his arm again for a moment before dropping it, making some weird noise that came from the back of her throat. Barry tried not to look surprised, “Hey, I know you must be feeling confused. And scared, really scared. Trust me, I get it. But you’re safe now. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

 

At this point he wasn’t even sure if the kid understood what he was saying, but she wasn’t screaming and crying, so that was good. He tried again, “Are you sure that there’s nothing you can tell us? Your name? Your parents names?”

 

This time, her silence was expected, and he just patted her shoulder, “That’s okay. We’re still going to help you out. Just…sit tight.”

 

It was quiet for a few moments until the girl grabbed his hand again. She was grubby to say the least, but it was a sweet gesture and Barry figured it was probably good if she felt like she could trust them. He squeezed it back gently and let her hold on until Iris came to tell them that there were no showers anywhere in the building and the sinks would have to work. 

 

“We’ll figure it all out more tomorrow,” she said warily, “Well, I guess it is tomorrow. But we all need some sleep. Come on, sweetie.”

 

“Is Caitlin still keeping an eye on her vitals?”

 

“Wells is doing it. I made Cait go to sleep, she looked exhausted,” she yawned, “I could use some too.”

 

“Why does she only listen to you when someone tells her to take a break?”

 

“Because I’m way cuter than you!” she laughed, leading the girl out. Cisco made a face, “I didn’t know threesomes were so cheesy.”

 

Barry rolled his eyes, “We don’t just all have sex with each other and get out.”

 

He shrugged, “Okay, okay. I mean, I don’t know how you can possibly handle dating two people at the same time, but if that’s what makes you happy. I’m guessing you haven’t told Joe yet.”

 

“No,” he sighed, “I hate keeping secrets from him, but I mean, how do you even say that?”

 

“Like this: Hey Joe, Caitlin and Iris and I are dating at the same time. It’s great, and it could be way worse. We could be into drugs or underground fight clubs or-”

 

“I think I’ve got it,” he put a hand up, “You know, I’m not even all that worried about what Joe’s going to say. The only reason we haven’t told him yet is because Iris wants to wait. But Caitlin’s parents might be a problem.”

 

“Yeah, she’s told me about her folks. Assholes. But you know, she turned out pretty great. Your girlfriend’s are awesome, and way cooler than you.”

 

Barry laughed, “I know.”

 

“So what are we going to do about that kid?”

 

“That, I don’t know. I sure as hell hope we figure it out soon. I feel awful for her. I don’t know what happened to her, but it must’ve been bad.”

“Maybe Joe can take her.”

 

“I can’t do that to him, he doesn’t have the time or energy. He already raised me and Iris.”

 

“Okay, what about Wells?”

 

“I don’t trust him enough yet.”

 

“Yeah, fair enough. What about you?”

 

Barry stared at him in confusion, “What?”

 

“You know, you. Take the kid. You’re obviously able to handle her if she loses control again and she seems to like you. Plus you live with Caitlin and Iris now, so you wouldn’t have to do it all on your own.”

 

“Cisco, that is a _huge_ responsibility you’re talking about. We don’t even know enough yet to-” he sighed, “I mean, I guess I’d consider it. But only when we know our options, and only if the girls are okay with it.”

 

“Iris loves her already,” Cisco shrugged, “And Caitlin’s actually pretty good with kids, I saw her play with a few of my cousins once. Just saying, you seem well equipped to handle the metahuman electric shock. Wait. Electric Shock. That can be her-”

 

“Let’s get her a real name before a superhero name.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done sooner, but it ended up taking me a week. Such is life. *sigh*

“Sarah, Isabel, Jessica, Mara, Lucy, Emma…”

 

“What about Jessabella?” Caitlin suggested, “We can call her Jessie! Isn’t that cute?”

 

Cisco looked up from the book of baby names he’d picked up from the library to give her a look, “You’re not naming her that. I like Megan.”

 

“She doesn’t look like a Megan. Clara?”

 

“That’s not bad. Barry, Iris, what do you think?”

 

“I think that becoming a foster parent is a huge responsibility and I’m not sure if I can do this,” Barry sighed, staring at the stack of paper in front of him, “This is all just happening so fast.”

 

“It’s not just you,” Iris told him, “We’re all doing this together. And she’s so happy around you. Besides, we can’t just have her stay at the lab, her living with you makes the most sense, but we need to get it done legally. Central City only requires you to do a month of training before you can take her in anyway, so you’re halfway there already.”

 

“I’m just scared,” he admitted, “What if she’s crying and I don’t know how to help her? It’s not like she can talk. Do you think that’s because she’s traumatized?”

 

“It could be,” Caitlin said, “Or, if she did come from some kind of abusive or neglectful environment she might have missed the critical period. If a child isn’t properly stimulated from a certain age, she can lose the ability to pick up speech.”

 

“Well, someone obviously beat her up…” Cisco started, stopping as soon as Joe walked in with the girl close behind him. She ran up to Barry and grabbed his arm, pointing to a Care Bears sticker she’d put on her face. He smiled, “Did Joe get that for you?”

 

“Yeah, and I got you guys coffee,” he set it down, “How’s the name hunt going?”

 

“All my suggestions were shot down,” Caitlin grumbled. Iris rolled her eyes, “You suggested Hester.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, do you _want_ her to grow up and have an affair with some minister?” 

 

“Well I suggested a whole bunch of stuff and none of you guys said anything!” Cisco turned to look at the girl again, “Hey, what if I just say a bunch of names and whichever one makes her smile or something is what we’ll call her.”

 

Joe snorted, “This isn’t a Hallmark movie. She’s not going to-”

 

“Shh!” he flipped to another page, “Okay, kid. Listen. Maria, Samantha, Elizabeth, Peyton, Rachel, Amber.”

 

The girl stared at him blankly. Cisco flipped to another page and tried again, ending up with the same result the next four times before he decided it was a lost cause and shutting the book. Barry sighed, “What about Daisy?”  


Iris looked at him strangely, “I like Daisy. Where’d that come from?”

 

“I don’t know, it was just the first thing I thought of.”

 

“Well, I’ll take anything at this point,” Cisco said, “Cait?”

 

She thought for a moment, “Fine. If Jane can be her middle name.”

 

“Daisy Jane. My God, that sounds like something out of a book.”

 

“It’s better than nothing,” Iris shrugged, “It’s actually kinda cute. But you know, she might have another name. Like, a real one.”

 

“Daisy is a real name.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“As long as we don’t know where she actually came from, I’m not sure if it matters,” Joe pointed out, “Barry, I hope you know what a big responsibility this is.”

 

“I’m getting an idea.”

 

“It’s not like babysitting. You’ll be in charge of her health, education, all of it. She’ll depend on you and-”

 

“I know, I know,” he sighed, “I’m sure this thing we’re going to tonight will help. Harry, you can keep an eye on her, right?”

 

“I’m more than capable,” he didn’t look up from what he was reading, “We’ll be just fine, won’t we Daisy?”

 

Daisy obviously hadn’t grasped that this was her name and ignored the comment, instead pulling Barry to a window and pointing outside. Even if she didn’t talk, she did make noises, which they thought might be attempts at talking. Right now she offered a few drawn out squeaks as she smacked the glass. Barry pulled her hand away gently, “Careful, Daisy. I know, it must really suck to be stuck in here. I was stuck here for a while, you know. But I didn’t know, I was in a coma. You have no idea what I’m saying right now, do you?”

 

Another squeak. He shrugged, “That’s fine. I mean, maybe you do know what I’m saying. I don’t know anything about you. But I guess I’m kinda going to adopt you, which I hope is okay. I don’t have a lot of experience with kids, so go easy on me.”

 

Daisy started tapping Barry’s arm now, lighter than she had been with the glass, but strong enough to show she was somewhat curious. She grabbed his hand and started examining it for a few seconds, then letting it fall to his side and staring up at him curiously.Harry suddenly spoke up, “Wait. Why are Caitlin and Iris going to the training too?”

 

All three of them froze and locked glances for a moment. Iris stuttered out, “Um…well, I figured that since Barry and I are together, it would be a good idea for me to go too. And Caitlin’s coming for the-the educational experience.”

 

“Yes,” Caitlin put in hastily, “The education. Child psychology and all that.”

 

Harry gave her a strange look, “What does child psychology have to do with your line of work?”

 

“It’s a hobby.” 

  
He rolled his eyes, “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. Alright, well you all have fun. Or as much fun as you can have at a foster parent class.”

 

 

 

Apparently, there was no fun to be had at any of these classes. To be fair, they weren’t there to have fun, but still, Barry felt more uncomfortable there than he had at any event, save for one terrible middle school dance. They were the youngest people in the room and he couldn’t help but feel like everyone else was staring at them even though they probably weren’t, as Iris pointed out. She took ahold of his hand and whispered, “Just relax. Remember, we need to do this if you want to take her in,” she paused, “ _Do_ you want to take her in?”

 

“Of course I do! I’m just worried that I’ll be a terrible foster parent. Is that so irrational?”

 

“It’s not _irrational,_ it’s just…it’s like putting Miracle Whip on toast.”

 

He stared at her, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing. I was just trying to think of something wise and then I word vomited. Also, I’m hungry.”

 

“I packed some goldfish,” Caitlin whispered, pulling a small plastic bag out of her purse and handing it over, “The little rainbow ones.”

 

“Why do you have goldfish?”

 

“They’re for Daisy, but I figured we might want a snack and-”

 

“Yeah, but goldfish?”

 

“Do you guys want them or not?” she hissed, brandishing the bag like it was toxic. Iris took it just as a woman in a slightly oversized suit stepped up to the podium at the front of the room. She kept scratching her neck and rubbing her eyes, and Barry got the feeling that she wanted to be there just about as much as he did. 

 

“Welcome, future foster parents!” she said in what was a poor attempt at a cheery voice, “I’m so pleased to see such a wonderful group of people who have chosen to take on an incredibly important role.”

 

“Half the people here are doing it for the money,” some guy behind them said under his breath, causing a few people, including Caitlin to shush him. The woman gave them a disapproving look and continued “I’m Lana Lang, and I’ll be heading this training tonight, where we’ll talk about children who act out. Often times it is not a way to hurt anyone, but a cry for help…”

 

“I can’t imagine Daisy ever acting out,” Barry whispered, “She’s so, you know, you cute and sweet and quiet.”

 

“She wasn’t sweet and quiet when you found her in the middle of the street electrocuting a city block.”

 

“Okay, well other than that.”

 

“Yeah…” Iris stuffed a small handful of goldfish in her mouth, “But you know, she hasn’t been triggered by anything yet. We don’t know about what happened to her, so we don’t know what might set her off. She cries when you’re gone sometimes, you know.”

 

“Joe told me. I don’t know why, I’ve only known her for two weeks.”

 

“I know, but for all we know, you’re the first one who showed her any kind of kindness and comfort, ever. Don’t you think that’s important?”

 

“Of course I think it’s important! I’m just nervous, okay?”

 

“You’ve said that twenty times within the past hour,” Caitlin whispered, “Miracle whip on toast.”

 

“Not you too!”

 

 

 

The whole session took four hours, and out of all the ones Barry had attended in the past couple weeks, it was the most headache inducing. 

 

“I feel like it was mostly because this guy close to me was wearing this awful cologne and it smelled like a gas station,” Caitlin said as Iris ordered at a McDonalds drive thru. Barry frowned, “Was that the same asshole who said that everyone was just doing it for the money?”

 

“He said _half_ of the people were doing it for the money,” Iris corrected as she pulled the car up, “And yeah, it was him, he was right behind me.”

 

Caitlin suddenly looked a bit saddened, “Oh, Iris, do you think that’s true? That some of them were doing it for the money?”

 

She shrugged, “Well, yeah. There’s some really great foster parents out there, but my dad’s a cop, and I know he’s seen bad situations. Some people do it for the money. Not most of them, but some.”

 

“That’s awful.”

 

“Hey, we’re not doing it for that. Neither were most of the people in there. I guess you find crappy situations anywhere sometimes,” she sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot, “Can you believe we’re really doing this?”

 

Barry shook his head, “No. It’s happening really fast.”

 

“Too fast for you?” Iris laughed.

 

“Fast enough. At least I’m not in it alone.”

 

“You’re never alone,” Caitlin squeezed his hand, “Never again. We’re really going to do this, all of us.”

 

“What if we’re terrible parents?”

 

“Oh, Barry, for Christ’s sake,” Iris grumbled, “I’m going to start saying Miracle Whip on toast every time you worry for nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

Barry would rather fight Gorilla Grodd than have to hear the Sofia the First theme song one more time.

 

Daisy loved this show with a capital L, and even that paled in comparison to her Mulan obsession. Cisco never should have used Netflix to keep her occupied. Harry was getting a little sick of it too, “Can you turn that down?”

“Sorry,” Barry apologized, “I promise, we’ll be out of here soon. We completed the required training, got the home looked at, and now we just have to wait to see if we were approved.”

 

“They’ll definitely approve you though, right?”

 

He shrugged, “I can’t think of anything we did wrong. Caitlin arranged and rearranged the place about a million times.”

 

Cisco frowned confusedly, “What was Caitlin doing there?”

 

Shit. Barry thought fast, “Uh…she was in the neighborhood and wanted to swing by. To help.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

 

“I didn’t want to bug you. Like I said, she was in the area.”

 

Cisco gave him a steady look before shrugging and looking away, “Okay. Weird. Well, it’s a good thing she’ll live with you full time now, because this separation anxiety is getting out of control.”

 

He winced, “That bad?”

 

“She screamed for like an hour when you left yesterday. Why is she so clingy?”

 

“It’s actually a good thing in some ways,” Harry commented, “It shows that she trusts you. She wouldn’t be upset if someone who made her uncomfortable or scared wasn’t around. So you’re a comforting presence for her.”

 

“Well, she’s pretty great,” he smiled, looking down at her. Daisy was sitting in his lap, eyes fixated on the computer screen in front of her. On occasion, she’d reach out like she wanted to touch it, but she’d pull her hand back almost immediately like she’d been shocked. Caitlin had been writing all this down for “future references.” Apparently being a scientist never turned off, even when you were foster parenting. 

 

“So how exactly is Daisy going to become your legal child again?”

 

“Joe told some old friends at CPS that I was looking to become a foster parent, met Daisy on a case and my girlfriend and I decided we really wanted to take her in. I feel bad about having to pull strings, but it’s the only way we’re going to be able to keep her safe.”

 

“Aren’t you worried that she’s going to…you know,” Cisco made a sweeping motion with his hands, “Kaboom again?”

 

“Yeah,” he sighed, looking down at her, “But I’m trying to just take it one step at a time. She hasn’t electrocuted anything yet.”

 

“Yeah. _Yet.”_

 

“Barry’s right,” Harry said calmly, “One day at a time. Besides, Daisy has clearly been traumatized by something, and the priority should be helping her through it and seeing if she’s able to verbalize anything at all.”

 

“Iris doesn’t think she’ll be able to talk if she hasn’t said anything yet.”

 

“You never know,” he shrugged, “Where is Iris?”

 

“She and Caitlin are having some sort of girls only coffee day,” Barry said quickly. In reality, it was a date. But it wasn’t like anybody had to know that. 

 

 

 

“Are you okay? You look distracted.”

 

Caitlin looked up from stirring her coffee with a little plastic spoon, “What?”

 

Iris rolled her eyes, “Catie, this is the first time you and I have gotten some alone time in awhile, and you’ve been staring straight down for the past fifteen minutes. So what is it?” 

 

“Oh. Sorry,” she blushed, “I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind.”

 

“Yeah, you and me both. I thought we’d all have some time together before we became parents, you know? I mean, I’m happy we’re taking Daisy in and everything, but what if Barry’s right? What if we’re terrible parents?”

 

“I try to console myself by saying that I can’t possibly be worse than my own,” Caitlin said. 

 

“Are you going to tell them?”

 

“About you and Barry or Daisy?”

 

“All of it.”

 

“Not until I have to. I know they won’t take it too well. But who cares? Nothing I’ve ever done has ever been good enough for them and-” she stopped, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be complaining.”

 

“You should feel like you can talk to me about anything. That’s part of being in a relationship,” Iris reminded her, “We have to be honest with each other.”

 

“Even if the thing one of us hasn’t mentioned is stupid and awkward?”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Yes, even then. Why? What’s stupid and awkward?”

 

“Just…oh, just forget it. Can’t we talk about something else?”

 

“Not if there’s something you’re not telling me.”

 

Caitlin started taking a great interest in swirling the plastic spoon in coffee again, “I’m just afraid you’ll look at me differently. I shouldn’t have even brought it up. Jesus.”

 

Iris looked concerned now, “Cate, what is it?”

 

“It shouldn’t be a big deal,” her cheeks were flushed now, “I just feel weird about talking about it. And you have to promise not to laugh.”

 

“Of course I won’t laugh.”

 

“Okay,” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Um…Ronnie was my first real relationship. And we…well, we never did anything. I mean, we did, but we didn’t go all the way-do you know what I mean?”

 

Iris stared at her for a few moments in confusion before dropping her voice and leaning forward, “Oh my God, are you a virgin?”

 

“Yes!” she buried her face in her hands, “I’m a twenty-six year old virgin.”

 

Iris hid a smile behind her hand, “Does Barry know?”

 

“Of course not! Don’t laugh.”

 

“I’m not laughing at you, I just can’t believe you think this would change anything,” she took both her hands in her own and squeezed them, “I love you. We both do, and this doesn’t matter. If you want to wait, we can wait. It’s okay, I swear. And for the record, Barry didn’t lose his virginity until his junior year of college. No way will he think you’re stupid.”

 

Caitlin wiped a stray tear off her face, “I can’t believe I was so worked up about it. I guess it’s just a bit of a turn off for some people.”

 

“We’re not ‘some people,” Iris reminded her, “We’re in a relationship. An unconventional relationship, but it doesn’t mean we love each other any less, right?”

 

“Of course you’re right,” she smiled softly, “You’re always right. I guess it was just on my mind because everything that we have is changing. And we’re going to have to tell people eventually if all three of us are going to take care of Daisy.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, “My dad knows I’m bisexual, so I don’t think he’ll care. I mean, he might be a little taken aback by the whole polyamory thing, but I really think he’ll be okay. And Barry’s dad…well, he hasn’t heard from Henry in awhile.”

 

“Still getting back into the outside world, I guess,” Caitlin bit her lip, “I think it’s a little unfair. He waited all that time to get his father out of prison and right when he’s free, Henry just leaves. I mean, I know it’s none of my business but…”

 

“No, I get what you’re saying. I kinda felt that way too, but it’s between them. Henry’s not gone forever.”

 

“You’re right. Again,” she checked her phone after hearing the text chime go off and laughed, “She’s forcing them through another Netflix marathon.”

 

“Poor Cisco. He started this and now he has to deal with it. Well, I guess we’ll be the ones dealing with it soon.”

 

“He can babysit,” Caitlin laughed, “I’ll pay him in cups of coffee.”

 

“I’ll be prepared,” Iris looked at her, eyes shining, “Catie, you know we love you, right?”

 

“I know. And I love you too.”

 

“Good,” she leaned over to press a kiss to her lips, “Because you two are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

 

 

“Daisy. Stop. Ow,” Cisco groaned, taking her hands off his hair, “Hair pulling is not allowed.”

 

Barry took her by the hand, “Hey. We don’t do that, okay? Come on,” he picked her up, cringing slightly at how light she was, “I need to find you something else to yank on.”

 

“I’d appreciate that,” Cisco rubbed his head, “Hey, are you still going to call her Daisy if you ever find out her real name?”

 

Barry shrugged, “I’ll call her whatever she wants to be called, I guess. I don’t think she really gets that it’s her name yet. God, I need to find something about how to work with non-verbal kids, I’m so worried that I won’t be able to take care of her properly.”

 

“Miracle whip on toast!” Iris called, walking in, “You’re worrying again.”

 

“You worry too.”

 

“Only one person is allowed to worry at a time,” she kissed him, “And right now, it’s not your turn. Hey, sweetheart!”

 

Daisy grabbed onto Iris’s hand before patting her arm and turning away again. Barry smiled but looked slightly worried, “I was just saying that we’re going to need to find better ways to communicate with her.”

 

“I know. Caitlin’s been looking stuff up,” she sat down, “We’ll figure it out, we always do. Oh, and…” she leaned forward and whispered, “She wants to talk to you about something.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not a big deal-well, it won’t be a big deal to you. But I’m telling you now because she’s shy and just, try not to make her feel awkward, okay?”

 

“Okay. Sure. Did she admit to being a murderer?”

 

“Barry! Of course not!”

 

“Then I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Where is she anyway?”

 

“Reapplying makeup in the restroom,” Iris sat on the floor next to Daisy, who was tracing the tiles with her finger just as Barry’s phone rang and Caitlin walked back in, “How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s interested in the floor, apparently,” Iris put an arm around the girl, “You probably just have a big imagination, right?”

 

“Of course. I can already tell how smart she is,” Caitlin sat next to them, “Daisy, can you show me the sky?”

 

Daisy pointed upwards and Iris laughed, “How’d you do that?”

 

“I’ve been working with her. I told you, she’s really smart. Barry, who was that?”

 

He turned to face them, “It was social services.”

 

“And?”

 

“We’ve been approved.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W-o-w I'm posting this way later than I wanted to. This was a super stressful week and I had a hard time getting this done, and then I ended up hating the chapter, but I figured I had to post it at some point, so here you go. 
> 
> It ended up being pretty Caitlin-centric, which I didn't intend. It just happened.

Among the many things Caitlin enjoyed, including baking, reading and listening to music, making To Do lists was definitely one of her top five favorites. Sometimes, Barry thought it was cute. Other days, it just drove him crazy.

 

“Okay,” she read aloud, “Number one thing to do on the to do list is finish buying Daisy some clothes, she can’t live in oversized shirts forever. Then Iris is going to tell her dad about the thing.”

 

On the couch with Daisy in her arms, Iris raised an eyebrow, “I was kinda hoping I’d be number one on your ‘To Do’ List.” 

 

“As smooth as that was, we’re sticking to the schedule,” Caitlin blushed, “You don’t think Joe will mind, right?”

 

“Of course he won’t. He thinks you’re awesome. Right, Barry?”

 

“Yeah, he really does, Cate,” he kissed her cheek, “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “I just don’t want my parents to come here, but I hate the thought of going back to the house, and it wouldn’t be fair to tell them over the phone…”

 

“I don’t know why you can’t just tell them to go fuck themselves and cut them out of your life. They’re terrible people and they treat you like dirt,” Iris said with a slight edge in her voice, “I swear, if you don’t slap your mother, I just might.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“I’m serious, Caitlin! She can’t just treat you that way! You’re a human being, not her goddamn punching bag. You’ve put up with this your whole life and-“ she stopped as Daisy started to look fearful and pull away. Iris steadied her, “I’m sorry, sweetie. I need to remember to watch how I’m talking around you.”

“You _are_ right though,” Barry said, “Caitlin, don’t you think you’d be happier if you just didn’t have to deal with them anymore?”

 

“Of course I would. I just feel guilty,” she mumbled, picking up her purse, “I’m going out now, to beat the traffic. I hope it goes well with Joe. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” As soon as she was gone, he gave Iris a worried look, “We really need to shut up about her parents.”

 

“I just hate that they’re such…assholes,” she made a face, “And she won’t cut them off because she feels like she has an obligation to be in their lives. Does that count as a form of Stockholm Syndrome?”

 

“Guilt that comes with having emotionally abusive parents, I guess,” he sat on the floor next to Daisy, watching her as she stacked a few blocks together and stared at them for a good two minutes before knocking them down and putting them back again. She offered two of them to him and sat there expectantly until he put them on top of each other.She pushed one of them with her finger and watched as it fell to the ground before she put it back. Barry just watched, stacking them when she indicated. He wondered exactly what she was trying to do. Didn’t constantly stacking and knocking down blocks get tedious? Daisy didn’t seem to notice or care, since she kept doing the same thing for almost half an hour before Iris got up to answer a knock at the door. 

 

“Hey, Dad!” she wrapped her arms around Joe in a hug, “Where were you?”

 

“Just needed to have a quick chat about some case files. No big deal,” he hugged her and Barry in turn, then smiling at Daisy, “Hey, kiddo. How are you liking the place so far?”

 

Daisy, of course, didn’t say anything, but showed him one of the blocks she’d been playing with. Barry ran a hand through his hair, “She really loves building things and knocking them down.”

 

“Iris was the same way. I had to get rid of anything mildly breakable for about five years,” he chuckled, “So what’s this all about?” 

 

Now or never. Iris cleared her throat, “Well, it’s about us. Barry and I, I mean. And something else. You might want to sit down.” 

“Okay,” Joe raised an eyebrow questioningly as he sat on the couch, “Should I be worried?”

 

“Hopefully not. It’s a good thing-well, we think it’s a good thing for us. I mean it feels right, and if something feels right then you know, it’s probably a good thing,” Barry fumbled, “Um…I mean, we think it’s a good thing.” 

 

“It _is_ good,” Iris said firmly, “We’re really, really happy.” 

 

Joe stared at them, “Oh, shit. You’re pregnant. Oh my God, I knew I should have seen this coming-”

 

“Dad! I’m not pregnant!” Iris cut him off, “I’m definitely not pregnant. It’s something else. About Caitlin.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief but looked rather confused in the next instant, “Caitlin as in Doctor Snow Caitlin?” 

 

“Yes,” she straightened up and put an arm around Barry, “We’re in love. The three of us.”

 

Barry decided he’d much rather listen to the Sofia the First theme song a million times rather than the silence enveloping the apartment.

 

After a few minutes, Joe managed to say, “All three of you…as in you two and her?”

 

“Well, yes. I mean, I love her and she loves me, and she and Barry feel the same way about each other, and he and I are in love too. So we’re all together.”

 

“Just so I’m understanding correctly, it’s the three of you in one relationship.” 

 

“Yes,” Barry said, “Um…it’s called polyamory.” 

 

Joe breathed yet another sigh of relief , “Guys, I thought it was something terrible! Don’t scare me like that.” 

 

Iris looked surprised, “You’re not mad?”

 

“Mad that you two are happy? Why would I be?” 

 

“Well, it’s a bit unconventional. To some people at least.” 

 

“I’m not ‘some people’, Iris. I’m your father, and I want the best for you. And if the best thing for you is Barry and Caitlin, then it’s okay with me,” he shrugged, “I had a failed marriage with one person. If you can make it work with two, then I say good for you. As long as you’re happy and you treat each other well.” 

 

Iris let out a mix of a laugh and a sob of relief as she got up and threw her arms around him in a hug, “I love you, Dad.”

 

“I love you too. Both of you,” he hugged her back, “But where is Caitlin?”

 

She pulled back, “Shopping for Daisy. We all thought that it might just be better if it was Barry and me when we told you.”

 

“How’d her family take it?”

 

“They don’t know yet,” Barry said, a hint of worry in his voice, “She doesn’t think they’ll take it well. They aren’t the nicest people.”

 

“Understatement of the century,” Iris muttered, “I met her father once and-never mind. Can you stay for dinner?”

 

“As long as Barry isn’t cooking. I’d rather not be poisoned.” 

 

 

 

Caitlin didn’t get back for about an hour, and had called ahead to tell Iris to start dinner without her. As soon as she came back with a few shopping bags on her arms and noticed Joe in the room, she froze, looking at the other two for the okay.

 

“They told me,” Joe said, “And I’m fine with it. Out of all the things it could have been, this isn’t anything to get upset about.” 

 

Caitlin let out the breath she’d been holding, “Thank you. Dinner smells good.” 

 

“Sit down, you look tired,” Iris told her over from where she was helping Daisy eat, “You haven’t been sleeping enough.” 

 

“There’s a lot of work to do at the labs.” 

 

“Your health is still more important,” she kissed her cheek, “Grab a plate, okay?” 

 

Caitlin nodded, but paused to answer her phone. She glanced at Barry and Iris with a distressed look, “It’s my mom.” 

 

“Don’t answer it. Christ.” 

 

“I have to. Just one second,” she hit accept and walked out of the room, speaking in a low voice, “Hello, Mother.”

 

“Did you get your hair cut yet?” 

 

She sighed, “No.” 

 

“Get it done. This style makes you look awful. I’ll come to Central City and drag you myself if I have to.” 

 

Caitlin didn’t put that beneath her, “Mom, I’m a little busy right now. We’re having dinner.” 

 

“You should never be too busy to talk to your mother, and I think you could stand to lose a few pounds. Skip dinner,” she said smoothly, “Aren’t you going to ask me how I am?”

 

“How are you?” she tried to keep the threat of tears from her voice. 

 

“You should ask that right away, I don’t need to remind you. But to answer, I’ve been awful. The new carpet I ordered came in the wrong shade.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“I should sue that deliveryman, honestly.” 

 

“It’s not the deliveryman’s fault, Mother. He just drops stuff off.” 

 

“Caitlin,” she said sharply, “Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking. Say you’re sorry.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry what?” 

 

Caitlin shut her eyes, “I’m very sorry, Mother.”

 

“That’s more like it,” there was a slight hint of approval in her voice, “Now I do have to go, I just wanted to call to see if you’d cut your hair yet. Now, do you love me?”

 

“Yes,” her voice was thick, “I love you, Mother.”

 

“Thank you. Goodbye.” 

 

Caitlin resisted the urge to throw her phone at the wall. It had been a better conversation than most, and she still felt like curling up and sobbing. It was amazing how one woman had the power to make her feel like dirt with just a few words. 

 

“Catie?” 

 

She didn’t look up. Barry didn’t make a habit of listening in, but he was leaning in the doorway, looking at her sadly, “What did she say?” 

 

“You don’t think I need to lose weight, do you?” It was a stupid question and she hated herself for asking it-of course he would say no. 

 

“Sweetheart, of course not,” he sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her, “You’re absolutely perfect, and you don’t need me to tell you that.” 

 

“My hair. She wanted to know if I had cut my stupid fucking hair. She’s been asking me for years.” 

“Do you like it this way?” 

 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t keep it. “

 

“Then don’t cut it. What the hell is she going to do?” he pressed a kiss to her temple, “You are one hundred times the person she is. We love you the way you are.” 

 

Caitlin wished that she could just let the tears flow and cry it out on his shoulder, but all she could do was continue to try swallowing down the lump in her throat. She stood up, “I’m going to take a shower.” 

 

“Don’t you want to eat?” 

 

“I think I’ll skip tonight. Not really hungry.” 

 

 

 

Caitlin pretended not to notice the looks Barry and Iris gave each other the rest of the night up until they went to bed. Even as they were laying in the dark, she could still practically see them silently communicating. To be fair, they all did it with each other at this point, but she knew it was about her. Or Mother. Either way, she didn’t like it. She just wanted to forget about that phone call completely until the next one came and she’d have to deal with it again. 

 

“Now that we’ve told my dad, I think it’s safe to say we should tell Cisco and Harry,” Iris said sleepily. 

 

Barry rolled over so his face was no longer pressed into the pillow, “Probably.” 

 

“They’ll be fine with it.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” 

 

Iris very occasionally mumbled about random things before they went to sleep. Caitlin and Barry had grown to find it comforting, although the subject of telling Cisco and Harry, and worse, Crystal and Louis, was a little less calming. 

 

Iris seemed to have ended her ramble and fallen asleep along with the other two when a scream from Daisy’s room had all three of up like a shot. Barry was in her room in an instant while Iris and Caitlin followed, fumbling in the dark. 

 

Barry had turned the light in Daisy’s room on and was holding her in his arms by the time Caitlin’s eyes had adjusted. He shook his head, “Just a bad dream.”

 

“Oh, thank God,” Iris sighed, “I thought….well, we can deal with nightmares. I’ll stay up with her.” 

 

“No, you go back to sleep, you need to work in the morning.” 

 

“So do you.” 

 

“I’ll stay with her,” Caitlin said, “I don’t have to be at the labs until two.” 

 

Barry nodded and squeezed Daisy gently, “You’re okay, honey. Cate’s going to stay with you until you fall asleep again, alright?” 

 

Daisy didn’t give any indication that she understood him, but she reached her arms out for Caitlin as soon as she came close anyways. She rocked her back and forth slowly, barely noticing as Iris turned out the lights. She turned a lamp by the bed on so Daisy wouldn’t be frightened again and cooed to her softly, “You’re safe now, sweetheart. I’ll never let anything hurt you. I promise.”

 

Daisy’s eyes were still wide open, but she relaxed a little more. Her hands went to tug on Caitlin’s hair, but this time, it wasn’t hard. 

 

“You like it, huh?” she smiled slightly, “Well, I’m glad. Your approval is all I need.” It wasn’t true, but it was a nice thought anyway. She rocked her a little more, “Do you want to read a story? Maybe that’ll help you fall asleep again. And I’ll be right here.” 

 

Caitlin settled Daisy back against the pillows and got up to find one of the books she’d picked up before sitting down with her again, “Maybe you’ll hate this, maybe you won’t. But you know, it’s about a bear who lives in a mall. That’s cool, right?”

Daisy snuggled against her shoulder, so Caitlin guessed it was okay. She opened the book and started to read in a near whisper, “Corduroy is a bear who once lived in the department of a big store…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I worked on this chapter for almost a week and it still sucks. Whatever. *sigh* Some things just can't be saved.


End file.
